


Inspector Mors.

by deityofdiscordanddeath



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Bear with these three idiots., Chaotic Good, F/M, Multi, Mystery Trio, Season 2, Shady Characters, The main character's name itself is chaotic.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityofdiscordanddeath/pseuds/deityofdiscordanddeath
Summary: Upon the loss of many inspectors and enforcers during the 'Hungry Chicken' hunt under the control of Kamui, Chief Kasei has no choice but to finally call upon the three particular members from a division formed for desperate times. It is up to the one inspector to wield unexpected prowess in bringing down the man before he brings upon the collapse of Sibyl and thus the entire society itself.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue.

"Such a tragedy it was, nay boys?"

"First it was Division Two with one inspector going rogue while the other dying by the hands of her subordinate after her crime coefficient skyrocketed; the remaining enforcers were transferred. Then came Division Three which was practically finished off by a video game and ordinary citizens."

"Correct, Asato. To add on, it gets worse when that person is nonexistent on Sibyl's records. It's like he cannot be detected even if he passes by the cam scanners!" 

"...You do realise he ACTUALLY cannot be detected by cam scanners?"

"Really?"

"Yes, baka."

"Oh. Gomen, Omura."

"Boys."

"Yes?"

"We're here."

The trio stared at the office of the First Division which comprised of six people all of who were occupied typing things away on their computers, eyes not moving from the screens onto them even though the glass that separated them was transparent. Perhaps they were genuinely very mentally disturbed from yesterday's event and occupied in finding the culprit more diligently than ever. 

Raising a hand, the woman standing in front of the two men knocked lightly onto the glass door before wrapping her hand around the cold steel hand, pushing it open slowly. She made way inside followed by the other two who followed a foot or two behind, not daring to cross pass it until she came to a halt ahead of a certain inspector's desk. By now all the attention had fallen upon the particular three who all stood side by side; the woman in the middle wore a smug smile on her face while the men were offering small smiles that only the keen eyes of a detective could catch. 

"Inspector Akane Tsunemori." The woman spoke, her voice rather deep and mildly masculine for a young woman of her age, making her all the more intimidating that her appearance gave. Everyone stranger to her observed the woman as she stood at a medium height with a lean-muscular build whilst adorning herself with the black colour suit with pants and patent leather shoes that glossily shone under the room's lights. Her skin had a normal tan to it unlike most people in the room which indicated that the woman had spent decent hours working under the sun, while her medium-length dark and unnaturally straight hair was tied in a high ponytail, wispy bangs covering her forehead. She possessed dark silver eyes that made her sharp face look twice the intense it already looked. 

Their eyes unconsciously moved from the woman onto the two men. Both stood at a height that was a few inches above Shinya Kougami's as well whilst their muscular increasingly resembled his. One of the two men had light-brown hair that was side-parted with some of it falling over his face messily. He also had unique emerald colour eyes that held grimness which radiated 'do not fuck with me, and I will not fuck with you' energy upon the first impression. The man was dressed in a dark suit with a vest underneath. 

The other man, however, looked tad different. He not only had dark hair that was neatly styled in a neatly kept undercut with the top gelled backwards but he also had paler skin compared to the other man. He had brown eyes that were softer in contrast to him which went with the easy-going grin that he had on display for all to see. Dressed in a black suit with a black shirt, he stood in all his glory next to the woman who patiently waited for the inspector to speak.

Akane, who was caught completely off-guard by the entry of the three people inside their office, got off her seat and stood head to head with the woman, "I am sorry, do I know you?" She was occupied in investigating the site where the blood bath had taken under the surveillance of Kamui, so their sudden presence was something that had caused her mind to become distracted from all that was happening revolving around Kamui. 

"No, but you will in five seconds from now," the woman promised with the same smug grin on her lips. She placed her right palm on her chest so as to gesture at herself before beginning, "I am the new Inspector Kira Mors and these two are my subordinates, Hideoshi Asato and Ken Omura. We are from the 'Intermediate Division' or the Special Division and we'll be joining you guys in hunting Kamui down since you're..." she paused, giving an awkward face gesture, "...short on staff, let's say?" 

That was when the younger Inspector Shimotsuki jumped out of her seat and walked over to the new woman, protesting immediately, "Chief never informed us of this!" How could some suspicious-looking woman saunter into their office, announce herself as their partner and expect to get away with it when no one from above apprised them regarding this?!

She watched as the new self-proclaimed inspector turned her head towards her, her eyes narrowed despite the artificial smile pulled on her face before raising a hand to type onto the hologram that appeared out of her hand as her profile quickly opened. Lifting her hand in the air, she allowed everyone to see her profile which displayed her as the new inspector.

"Boys," she called out to the men, "show them your profiles. We do not have our badges yet, but I suppose we'll be attaining them in an hour or so; after all, we joined a few hours ago ourselves." Her eyes gave a glint that made her look all the more suspicious, but no one could dare say anything about her when her crime co-efficient was at fifty-nine and she was a newly confirmed inspector." 

Tsunemori, after seeing their words to be true, rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment before letting out a small chuckle, taking her hand out to shake Kira's, "I'm sorry I could not greet you properly earlier, Inspector Mors. I hope you and your team work hard to help us capture the man in question, Kitora Kamui." 

"No problem, Inspector. Me, Hide and Ken have been prepared for this very day no, boys?"

As if completely breaking out of their characters, the two men gave our exasperated sighs and groans with Ken rubbing his hand against his face whilst muttering, "Maybe, if you quit being so hopelessly dramatic..." He earned an agreement from the other man who shared his sentiments regarding the young woman.

Doing a one-eighty turn, she balled her hands into small fists before shouting, "I am not being dramatic!" The lips which were pulled in a mildly sinister grin were now pressed tightly together in a childish pout while she attempted to fight for her dignity. 

"Are too," Both disagreed immediately. 

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

"Can you three quit it? What kind of behaviour are you three dropping to?!" Inspector Mika Shimotsuki interrupted their little banter with a scowl plastered on her face, clearly displeased with how they were acting with one another. "Inspector Mors, you're an inspector now; fooling around like a child with enforcers who are latent criminals is not only damaging to your reputation as a superior but not acceptable by any accord, so please mind your manners. As for you newbie enforcers, behave with your superior. You are enforcers, latent criminals who have been deemed incapable of rehabilitating into society. What made you think you, lowly latent criminals, are allowed to be so frank with an inspector? You two are below her by every mean and-"

"Inspector Shimotsuki, I would watch my words if I were you," Kira interrupted the young inspector with a tone dripping with venom. Mika looked up and found herself almost shuddering at the look the older girl was giving her. Her silver eyes were wide open and her pupil was constricted to the point her eyes alone made her look more frightening than anything she had seen. Head at a tilt, her lips were curved in a scary grin which merely showed half the fury that was raging under her very skin. Had her fists not been tightly clenching at her sides as noticed by Ginoza, Togane and Yayoi, nobody could grasp how she actually felt about Shimotsuki's words. 

As quick Mika lost her composure in the presence of this woman, she regained it just as quick, retaliating, "What? You would tell me I'm wrong? It is th-"

"Tch, tch, Inspector Shimotsuki I did not mind you disrespecting me, nay." She walked over to the young officer slowly, stopping where they were merely a few inches apart. Leaning down, she neared the girl's ear before whispering, "I did not like how you badmouthed my subordinates- no, how you shit talked my friends." With that, she leaned away and fixed her tie as her smile turned into a normal one, "I would appreciate it if no-one utters a word against the enforcers that are working with me unless they've done something wrong. That is all I have to say." 

The short-lived silence that followed her words was awkward as she motioned the new enforces to grab a desk for themselves before taking one that was right next to another enforcer whose eyes were keen on observing her since she stepped foot into the room. Asata had silently taken a desk next to a depressed looking sullen enforcer whilst Omura sat right beside him with eyes glued on his inspector. He caught how she had locked her target on a particular dark-haired before turning to Omura and giving him a cute close-eyed smile which made him return because it was too adorable to ignore just like that. 


	2. Chapter One.

"Well then, let's start." 

Everyone's eyes travelled towards Inspector Akane Tsunemori who stood before all of the inspectors and enforcers seated by their desks. The female inspector's possible initiation of a discussion regarding their prey was one way to stir away from the tension that brewed in the office not minutes ago between the two officers. Their relationship's kick-off already ended up being indefinitely bad and all Tsunemori desired now was for everyone to get along well, not only for the case's sake but each other's safety too. The last thing everyone needed in these dire straits was for two inspectors to fall into a petty conflict with one another. 

"The question for the present is how we go after Kamui, who we lost at the port," Ginoza proposed after analysing the details they had at hand at the moment. The new trio recalled reading Akane Tsunemori's report regarding the incident at the drone warehouse where five enforcers and inspectors were ruthlessly killed, their dominators stolen. Omura's eyebrow unconsciously twitched when he remembered that one of the murdered enforcers was only recently moved to the first division before getting killed so ruthlessly not by the drones but the lethal eliminator fired by a dominator. One that was controlled by an inspector who betrayed her division and the bureau. 

His line of thinking was prevented from descending further into a frightening everlasting spiral by the voice of a female enforcer with hair darker and longer than the night, "We searched for Representative Kotoku Masuda thinking that he might see Kamui, but it looks like he died after his release." 

"Wasn't he the shady politician that always managed to sound off recently?" Asato’s question made everyone's head turn to him, catching him completely off-guard as he nearly jumped in his seat from the number of eyes that were settled on him for a few seconds. "What? Did I say something wrong?" 

"No," Akane answered, a little surprised from what he said, "You said what Saiga-san observed after interrogating and watching his speeches from the past three years." Could it be that this particular enforcer also had the observant senses as Saiga did? 

The man formed a surprised 'o' with his lips even though he had no idea who the hell this 'Saiga-sensei' was, "So, this guy just killed himself after the cat came out of the bag?" Asato did not bother reading this politician's interrogation session, skipping from it onto the more intriguing manhunt which took place at the hands of ordinary humans living in the society as ordinary people. 

The inspector pressed a hand to her chin to ponder, taking the enforcers words into account, "Yes, apparently. He chose to die without any hesitation. That's how much he admired Kamui." She appeared grimmer upon coming to that conclusion. 

Her eyes went on Ginoza who was looking at his computer screen whilst speaking to her, "We knew he wasn't the real Masuda and yet we couldn't do anything." His words came off as a wonder to Asato, however, who had not bothered himself about that 'shady' politician and let his fellow inspector and enforcer deal with studying that; he half expected them to tell him something so important, but he could suppose it slipped out of their minds too. For the sake of his own dignity and first impression, he might as well feign knowledge before everyone now. 

"We won't let Kamui do as he pleases anymore," the inspector promised before turning to her computer followed by everyone, "Let's start by investigating the scene." The trio averted their attention to the details of the numerous evidence found at the crime scene as they began to survey through the things displayed on their computers. One of the enforcers began to speak of the things as they scrolled through the multiple organs that were preserved in jars neatly and the blood bags along with numerous medicines that were renowned for being used to relieve stress and prevent one's hue from becoming clouded easily. 

"Woah, this is amazing!" Asato nearly jumped in his seat for the second time today when the pale boy next to him exclaimed in the excitement that did not evidently appear on his face had the emotion not been conveyed by his eyes gleaming at whatever that was on the screen. Thinking that something more impressive was on his computer compared to his own, he scooted his chair and leaned over to the boy to take a peek of his screen with hope to see something intriguing...only for it to be the same boring medicines that he was also looking at. And so with disappointment, he made way back to his computer, paying no attention to the boy he had managed to startle while speaking to Akane. 

Hinakawa went on to reveal to Akane how most of those drugs were actually illegal with combinations he had not seen himself, trying to forget how suddenly the new taller guy had decided to pop out of nowhere to look at his computer screen with curiosity only to return in disappointment. The boy assumed he was not interested in complicated things given how he narrowed his eyes and scowled when his eyes settled on the screen to find the same thing on his screen. 

Everyone listened as Hinakawa continued to explain how nearly impossible they were to make, concluding that Kamui had indefinite high knowledge regarding drugs and these medications before proposing the possibility that him imitating as a pharmacist in the medical centre incident wasn't just pretence. 

"Wait a moment," Inspector Mors spoke aloud after pertaining silence since her conversation with the younger female officer as she rose a hand so to question, "I recall no mention of a holo in any of the reports that I read regarding what had happened there." She turned to Hinakawa who almost went in a state of panic when those intimidating silver eyes met his followed by curious head tilt, "Care to explain?" 

"A pharmacist holo? Kamui was wearing it?" Akane followed with another two questions, putting all the more pressure on the introverted boy who tried to explain while masking his nervousness. 

"Hm? Ah, y-yes. I discovered it when the barricade incident occurred. When I looked closely, I noticed it. It was well-made, but it was a holo." ' _Oh good, now that gone I won't have to-_ ' But he wasn't allowed to ease his nerves as Yayoi sternly inquired why he never reported it. "I-I-I sent the data to Inspector Shimotsuki!" He couldn't prevent himself from proving that he had a recording of sending it to her. 

"Oh dear, now that is quite an error on an inspector's behalf, not putting something so significant in a report even though your subordinate had informed you of it." Inspector Shimotsuki stiffened upon hearing those words laced with mockery coming from the frightening new inspector who she found to be looking right at her with a closed-lip smile that made her feel even more terrible than she already was feeling, those silver eyes full of ridicule aimed at her and her alone.

Finding herself incapable of keeping anymore eye-contact with her nor saying anything to her in her very own defence, Mika snapped her head in Hinakawa's direction with a glare as she stood up from her place before beginning to protest aloud, "Why didn't you report it verbally? You did not notify me properly!" She went back and slammed herself back into her seat with a stubborn pout on her, refusing to acknowledge her mistake. 

Asato caught onto how suddenly down his depressed fellow enforcer looked from Inspector Shimotsuki's words, angering him a tad bit for guilt-tripping such an unproblematic and quiet individual over something that was most absolutely the woman's fault herself. 

' _I have got to treat him to something later to help him get his mind off that lady's terrible words_ ,' the light-haired man promised to himself with determined eyes on the sullen-looking redhead boy. 

"Operational improvement can wait. Hinakawa-kun, send the data to the Analysis Lab." Upon giving the command to her subordinate, Inspector Akane stepped away from her computer and began to make way towards the door followed by the enforcers and Inspector Mika. She paused when she noticed that the other Inspector was still seated and keenly looking at the computer even though her mind was anywhere but the content shown up on the screen. She was caught in deep thought. 

"Inspector Mors, we're leaving to the Analysis Lab if you wish to follow." At the words of the younger inspector, she jolted out of her seat and nodded hastily, scaring Hinakawa again in the process of doing so which only made Asato chuckle and Omura land a loud smack on his neck. 

The trio walked with one another, both enforcers wanting to stick next to their inspector but the woman had clearly separate plans as she placed two warm hands on both their shoulders, patting gently so as to signal them into mingling with the members whilst she increased her pace and caught up with Akane and Ginoza, casually butting into their conversation. Ken and Hideoshi couldn't help their jaws falling to the floor when they saw the greeting smile she offered to the inspector and enforcer, leaving the two behind just so she can mingle with the others. 

"Traitor," Asato scoffed with a pout which landed him another smack on the head, but he didn't say anything back in retort to the younger man; he just gave out a long sigh before continuing his walk towards the Lab in silence much like Ken who did not want to talk when his mind was occupied thinking about the organs of the possible unregistered migrants found in the secret location where Kamui operated from. 

Meanwhile, Inspector Kira had caught up to Akane Tsunemori and the enforcer next to her who she knew to be the former inspector-turned-enforcer Nobuchika Ginoza. He was a beautiful man unbeknownst to his own self, standing at the same height as her two enforcers with a muscular build that fit his physique just right. His dark locks were short, kept in a neat trim that allowed some of it to fall on his face elegantly. She would be lying if her heart didn't tug at her whenever her eyes would fall on him; he was too handsome. But nonetheless, his physical appearance wasn't something she particularly allowed to get to her. She was standing here for a purpose. 

"Inspector Tsunemori, if you would be comfortable, would you please introduce me to all of the enforcers within Division One?" her request surprised Akane a little who presumed her to be the type to stick only to her enforcers and work as a lone wolf on this case. "I wish to interact with them so we can stand upon similar grounds for better teamwork to take place during a case as sensitive as this. I understand that this may be my first case as an Inspector, but from my political career I have learned nothing can yield superior results than coalition and teamwork." Her following words instilled more surprised onto not only the inspector but the enforcer who had little gist of who she truly was. 

"Inspector Mors, you are a politician?" 

She turned to Ginoza who had, much to her consternation, piqued interest in her actual occupation, "Yes. I am Kira Mors, the vice-chairman and member of the Sibyl-authorised Conservative Party. We are not very renowned so I'm not really surprised that neither of you appears to have any idea about who I am. I'm part of the small section of youth members who are currently educating ourselves about all things from our seniors before coming into light to hopefully stand on equal footing with the Liberal Party which has Sibyl's favour." 

The people who had leaned an ear to her words were a little astounded at the fact such a young woman was actually a politician and member of the Conservative Party of all groups. The Conservative Party was formerly known to be standing against making some technological system as their new decision-maker, as their god. The party comprised of men who held the mindset of people like Tomomi Masaoka, the ones who preferred to live their lifestyles in an old-fashion way and take joy in things their previous generations did. They despised the lifestyle enforced by a singular machine which resulted in their party collapsing when their hues became cloudy and crime-coefficient rising to a point of no return. 

Ginoza remembered the bloodbath that took place during a meeting where all the prominent members were together in one room to discuss the future of the party when Sibyl had declared the particular area's stress level high to the point of no return which had resulted in Division One and Three storming their headquarters, killing everyone in the room on the spot. 

What took place on that day had managed to cloud every inspector's hue on the site to a near-critical point which had compelled them to seek immediate therapy in order to keep themselves from demotion. 

It was a frightening day and Ginoza never wants to think of what he was forced to do when he entered the place again. But he felt suddenly curious about the woman before him; he did not wish to pry into her business but he wanted to know how she became affiliated with that party and the MWPSB at the same time. There was a slow sinking feeling at the bottom of his chest the moment this woman began to speaking of the party that they nearly annihilated from existence a few years ago; he loathed how unnerved he was feeling whilst she spoke of the incident 

"Anyways, enough talk about me," the woman was quick to erase the topic, it almost felt as if she had realised the question he was going to ask her. He watched as she turned to towards him with her easy-going smile plastered on her face, "You're Inspec- I mean Enforcer Ginoza Nobuchika, correct? The oldest working detective in Division One?" 

He caught onto how she nearly addressed him as an inspector. Her voice when uttering his formal title brought back a feeling of complete uneasiness, something that he felt at a particular time somewhere when he was newly instated as an inspector; it felt so familiar yet too distant to distinguish; he hated ambiguity and his mind was making him experience it. 

Trying to mask the turmoil taking place in his head the moment she began to speak to him, he replied normally, "Correct." Ginoza wanted to say more but he could not bring himself to say anything; her presence felt overbearing to him right now. 

Clicking her tongue in bravo directed at herself, she pulled one of her hands out from her pocket and moved it towards him, catching him off guard completely, "Well then, it's a pleasure to be working with you, Ginoza Nobuchika-san." On her face was a smile that radiated warm th which never reached anywhere but her own self and he sensed it with little trouble.

He took his own hand out after a little hesitation that came from the surprise of her openness, her lack of usage of his inferior title before replying, "The pleasure is all mine, Inspector Kira Mors." 

"Psst. Drop the title when it's us fellow Division members, please." She waved her hand in the air dramatically as if swatting a fly away which looked comical to her enforcers in the back with Asata breaking into a coughing fit that landed him another slap by his fellow enforcer. "I hate such titles. Please, call me Mors or even better, Kira!" Her silver eyes lit up upon mentioning her first name. Ginoza attempted to reason with the woman on how it's deemed wrong but he was cut off before he could even utter anything, using her same hand to raise her index finger as if to silence him, "Nuh-uh, I'm hearing nothing. I want everyone to address me as Kira when it's us alone ONLY if they feel comfortable doing so. 

"Of course, I won't impose my frank behaviour on anyone here, so I'm happy if you call me Inspector Mors but I'll be happier if you address me as Mors or Kira!" She was too relaxed and frank for an inspector and everyone knew that when they witnessed her open behaviour back in the office. Funnily enough, no one had it in themselves to say anything against it; perhaps that's just how she would be until something rolled around eventually which would prove as a vital lesson about not treating enforcers as they should be treated.

For now, all they can do is sit and watch. 

By the time she was done speaking, the group had arrived at the Analysis Lab. It was dark, white and azure; the typical combination for a place full of computers and developed technology. The others observed as the new inspector walked before them all to greet the woman behind the analytic knowledge that Kira could only dream to possess. She moved smoothly over to Shion who had turned around upon detecting the arrival of the enforcers and inspectors in her lab before her eyes fell over the medium-height young woman with silver eyes. The blonde was surprised. 

"Hello, are you perhaps the intelligent analyst who goes by the name Karanomori Shion?" 

Her words made a particular two enforcers in the back roll their eyes before one brought a hand to slap it on his face while the other pretended to gag silently. This caused suppressed but small smiles to break out on faces of Ginoza, Kunizaka and Akane while Hinakawa just looked even more confused. The depth of their relationship was not known, but the two enforcers knew the inspector enough to go unpunished each time they would jest with her. 

Shion moved a hand forward to shake it with the female inspector, a pleasant smile appearing on her red-painted lips, "That would be me; you flatter me, mysterious woman. And who you might be?" 

The other woman smiled pleasantly, taking her pale slender hand in her slender but veinier one before introducing herself eloquently, "Inspector Kira Mors. My Special Division and I will be working with Division in bringing down the murderer Kirito Kamui." 

"Inspector Kira Mors, hmm? I have never heard that name before."

She gave her another smile, "That's because I joined today." 

Shion smiled back, nodding to her words before their conversation was overtaken by the sound of Akane Tsunemori who asked if she could go through the data Hinakawa sent which was already open on her computer screen surprisingly enough. It was the face of the holo that Hinakawa saw in the nightmarish incident that occurred in the medical facility where Inspector Aoyanagi from Division Two lost her life. 

The detectives fell into a discussion among themselves regarding the face blaring brightly on the screen as Kira looked at the face of the so-called 'pharmacist' with intent, trying to decipher who this man could possibly be when she heard Omura's voice from the back, "Can I say something?" He was so awkward even as an enforcer, the woman almost found it adorable. Ken was twenty, an enforcer with a questionable crime-coefficient but he still asked before he said anything in the company of people he knew not. 

"Go on," she replied with a nod as he took long strides to appear forward, standing right between Mors and Tsunemori. He pressed a hand to his chin, taking into account every detail of his face before opening his mouth.

"Inspector Akane Tsunemori mentioned in her report that he once used an aged-up version holo of one of the victims to the plane crash involving Kamui which took place fifteen years ago. I might be wrong, but maybe this holo is also the same case?" 

Shion turned to her computer, quickly typing away as they watched a youthful face of one of the children appearing on the screen that resembled the holo too much. When she combined the two photos, it indeed got proven, "This is also a holo created by ageing someone up. I tried to cross-reference it with one of the children who died in the crash. This is a perfect match." She then turned over to the enforcer dressed in all black, a smirk on her lips, "You really read your reports religiously, huh? Looks like you beat me to it, mysterious man."

He gave a nod before introducing himself to her which made Shion present herself as the analyst as well. It was not surprising to Kira that Omura was very knowledgeable; he was always sharp and did his homework before ever opening his mouth regarding any circumstance at hand. His sharpness and intelligence always marvelled her; it was such a shame that Sibyl had decided a star like him deserved to waste his life away like this. He was worthy of so much more.

"So your assumption was indeed correct, Enforcer Omura. Good job. What we need to focus now on isn't the first woman, but all the children who died in the accident." Akane turned to Karanomori before asking her to check the details of the crash. Everyone in the room began to pay heed to not only what was being presented on the alabaster screen but the analyst's words that versed the introductory details of the accident that took place fifteen years ago. 

"Hold on a moment," Asato interrupted them from the back loudly, "this accident took place during Season of Hell." 

"What's the Season of Hell, Enforcer?" Inspector Shimotsuki questioned, genuinely unaware of what that was, surprising the enforcer who sleeps in the elephant's ear ironically. 

"You don't know about Season of Hell? Well, it was the period during which there was an attempt made to replace the Sibyl system with another one named the Panopticon. Long story short, it didn't work and a lot of innocent people died in those days which led to it being scrapped entirely. It was pretty nasty, honestly." 

The enforcers and inspectors began to ponder upon Asato's words when Shion broke them from their thoughts with her voice, "Wait!" Everyone turned to her, already forgetting what the green-eyed enforcer had said, "Out of all the people who died, there was one survivor. This name..." There before them was the younger face of the culprit behind so many murders. 

Kirito Kamui. 

They observed the larger computer screens with intent whilst Karanomori aggressively typed away to extract information on the surviving boy but it all came to no avail when they realised that all the information was locked and not even MWPSB had the authority to open it up due to 'medical confidentiality'. Akane told her to pull out the information on the surgeons who performed on the Kirito to keep him alive. It was discovered that the person who not only had adequate knowledge about it but also performed the surgery was still practising. 

"I'll go see him immediately," the inspector turned from the screen to the enforcers and two inspectors who were looking at her with keen eyes, awaiting what else she ought to say, "Shimotsuki-san and Omura-kun, please come with me." She wanted Shimotsuki there for the purpose of speaking to the senior surgeon with her while Omura...Akane had perceived his observant behaviour and nick at picking details before developing a careful conclusion or hypothesis on their basis. She wanted him to be there in order to pick the smallest detail from whatever he would have to say to them prior to the questioning that would be taking place. He was a useful asset and Akane wasn't going to let that go to waste. 

"Alright, Inspector," he nodded intently. 

She walked over to Hinakawa who was leaning against the metal door, occupied in his own thoughts until her voice broke him away, "Thank you, Hinakawa-kun. Thanks to you we were able to find Kamui. Please continue working on creating holos of the one-hundred-and-eighty-five who were victims of the accident by ageing them up."

Asato's eyes widened in shock just as did Hinakawa's who exclaimed in surprise, "A-All of them?!" 

Even Shimotsuki did not agree to what Akane had just ordered the young enforcer to do, "Are you having just one person do all of that?" 

Even though this matter was going to get settled with the poor boy doing so much work in one go, Kira didn't really agree to it and decided to raise her hand before beginning to speak loudly, "If it's not any trouble to you, Inspector Tsunemori, I'd like Asato to aid Hinakawa-kun in making the holos. I trust he'll be a great aid to him." She was not blind; Hinakawa would overwork himself to a terrible mental state if he did it all by himself and that was the last thing that the woman wanted for him even though he did not know her nor did she know much about him. This was just one step to becoming closer and gaining their trust. 

And even aside from that, she didn't let Asato's worry towards Hinakawa go unnoticed. He wanted to help him; Kira witnessed it when Shimotsuki blamed the young enforcer for what was her fault. She caught how his fists clenched under the table, how his lips moulded into a small frown upon seeing how down Hinakawa looked after her harsh words. Perhaps this was the perfect way for the two to get along and know each other better. 

"Alright, that would be ideal. Can you both do it, Hinakawa-kun, Asato-kun?" 

"I-I can, o-onee san." 

"Yeah, no problem." 

She turned over to Kunizaka and commanded her to look into people who might possibly share similar names to that of the accident victims before turning over to Ginoza and Togane, "Ginoza-san, Togane-san. Please use the organs we seized at his hideout to identify people who are the impersonators. Kira-san, I'd like you to offer them a hand in it." 

' _Tch, help alone? I kinda wanted more, but I guess I shouldn't rush things. They'll come to me all in due time_.' 

She gave the female inspector a small smile, "Sure thing." 

' _All in due time._ ' 


	3. Chapter Two.

"Inspector Mors."

She turned to her right to find a particular enforcer by her side who seemed to want to speak to her. His eyes were a narrow grey, resembling someone she had indefinitely seen somewhere in her life, with hair dark, long and curled bangs on his face. He stood at a handsome height with a decently muscular build though not as great as Ken and Hideoshi, she thought to herself thoughtfully before breaking into a pleasant smile aimed at him that didn't reach her face yet again. 

"You're Enforcer..." She paused, pretending to not know his name with the hope to confirm something that struck her the moment Akane called him out. 

"Enforcer Togane Sakuya." 

' _So my presumption was correct_ ,' she thought to herself, becoming suddenly very alert about the enforcer right in front of her. He was a Togane, possibly relative to the head of Togane foundation who was a woman that went by the name Hisako or so her father once told her. She had no children and happened to be the only living Togane aside from the man before her. 

Kira recalled how her father had told her regarding Misako Togane, one of the leading researchers and head of the foundation prior to it being overtaken by her own sister after she passed away. This topic had come off as something over dinner when discussing how the world had changed and how it was morally 'okay' for such foundations to do such inhuman experiments for the development of 'human science'; he never truly told her about their 'crimes', but she still always leaned an ear and agreed with him.

 _After all, father is never wrong_. 

She couldn't forget how relieved he was when Misako's death was announced on the news, her face blaring on every single screen. He never told her of the woman's actions, but he did tell her that the foundation will be faring better under Misako's sister who is a much better human being that she was. Kira was confused by her father's words, but she listened to him go on about her death being the first step towards a better future. She didn't understand, but she knew her father was right. He always was. 

Her mind gave her a glimpse of the woman's face from the television that displayed her face all those years ago, sending her conscious into a panic when she refocused on the man right in front of her. The dark and curly hair, the skin complexion, those eyebrows, everything resembled Misako too much. Her eidetic memory, something that she had been blessed and cursed with since a young child, began to work its magic as it allowed her mind to draw the possible hypothesis which sent a shiver down her spine.

Moving one hand forward, she held it out for him to shake with a warm smile dancing on her naturally pink lips, "It's a pleasure to know you, Togane-san. I hope to solve this case with you and everyone else as quickly as possible with little casualties."

He returned her smile whilst shaking her hand softly in his much-calloused ones, "The pleasure is all mine, Inspector. And I hope for the same." The three began to make way towards their office in silence that pertained for a few minutes before Togane broke it off again with a query, "Did you join as an inspector today?" 

Without looking at him she gave a firm nod before replying, "Correct. I joined the MWPSB today when there became a dire need for the Intermediate Division to officially start functioning. We exist for the sole purpose of providing extra hands should the divisions become short-staffed at any time." 

"Do you have any intention of staying longer once this case is over?"

Pressing a thoughtful hand to her chest, Kira began to ponder over his question in wonder because she was a tad unsure herself. They were here only until Chief Kasei find suitable placements for all the three divisions again. After that, she had no purpose being here. "No. I'm only here for this case; I'm leaving after this." She turned her head over to him with another smile, "After all, I have a political career to build; I'm not fit for the police work." 

' _Then why did you become part of the CID in the first place?'_

The remaining of their walk was in silence as they entered past the doors, turning on all the lights in the room. They walked over to their respective desks before becoming seated. Just as they did, Kira twisted her chair in their direction before speaking, "If you find anything useful, tell me. I'll be aiding you along as Tsunemori-san instructed though I'm sure neither of you two needs it." 

"Alright, Inspector Mors." 

' _That sounds so cringy,_ ' she thought to herself in embarrassment, shuddering at the sound of her name next to that title in unison. She was addressed as Kira everywhere by her own force and persuasion, but here she couldn't use either so the sound of her surname made her feel a tad bit odd though it really shouldn't. 

Nonetheless, she switched on her computer and began to type away on it, trying her best to forget her hypothesis on the enforcer who was sitting next to Ginoza and keeping in mind the 'Season of Hell' Asata mentioned that everyone else dismissed. 

Her fingers ran smoothly across the keyboard with both eyes glued to the computer as she read through one article after another regarding the incident. Each article spoke of how the higher-ups attempted to replace the Sibyl system with the Panopticon, allowing it to be in charge of the traffic system and other things. That decision alone resulted in many people losing their lives in transportation-affiliated accidents, one of the disasters being the aeroplane crash itself. 

It had only been after a while when countless lives were lost that the politicians retracted the new system, determining Sibyl will remain until they come up with a more advanced system. The higher-ups attempted to keep their mistake as lowkey as possible, but alas it will always remain as a permanent dirty stain in the history of the new and advanced Japan. There will be no power in the world to speak against that. 

' _I wonder who were the politicians that endorsed Panopticon. I don't remember father talking about it_ ,' she thought to herself, confused. From what she could remember, her father made little to no mention regarding the season of Hell. All she could remember from that supposed period was how unwilling her father had become to let her outside or use any transportation. He chose to remain in the house, compelling her to do the same even when she wanted to go outside and play with the neighbourhood children. The paranoia that had engulfed her father's mind then had frightened her for him. It was psychologically draining for both of them. 

Just as she had initiated the clicking upon her keyboard, the bracelet on her wrist began to make a loud noise as did Ginoza and Togane's. Silently, she opened and read through the alert which mentioned an alarming spike in the stress level of a particular location that was a thirty-minute drive away. 

' _This is it. This is what I wanted, I suppose_.' 


	4. Chapter Three.

"We've got a spike in stress levels from an abandoned warehouse thirty minutes away from here," announced Ginoza, unseating himself and turning his attention towards the woman who had been sitting next to him. Togane had followed him as they thoroughly observed the new, unexperienced inspector get off her seat and diverted her attention to them. 

She began to type away quickly onto the hologram that appeared from the bracelet wrapped elegantly around her wrist, eyebrows scrunched in a hurry and tad frustration before they relaxed immediately. Holding out a hand to herself, the hologram of her new, official CID badge appeared as it unfolded, showing all the significant details of the profile and the PSB stamp upon it. Kira turned it to them with a smile, showing it off mildly, "I was waiting for this, heh. Looks nice." 

Ginoza nodded, butting in, "I'm aware, but we need to reach the scene immediately because the area stress level is increasing as we speak." He couldn't remove his eyes off the information that the hologram presented now. The increase was worrying and he was left under the command of a new inspector who he doubts had the knowledge about dealing with such a situation. 

With a click of her tongue, she nodded as her demeanour became more serious, "Alright. Ginoza-san, you are coming with me. As for you, Togane, you're staying here and doing what Inspector Tsunemori had ordered." The latter enforcer's eyes widened at her order, opening his mouth to protest against her words but she had already raised her hand to prevent him from speaking at all, eyes narrowed in his direction, "I may be new to this field, but I know what I'm doing. Let me and Inspector Ginoza handle it. Should it become more than what we can handle, which I doubt it would, I'll call on enforcement. Worry not, Togane-san-" Her eyes gave a glint, her lips on the verge to lift into a smile with unknown intentions, "-I always know what I'm doing." 

Unable to protest in worry that he may possibly give a wrong impression on the new, rather observant and suspicious inspector, Togane gave a nod of agreement. This girl was one problem he did not see approaching; she was not part of the plan at all. She might prove to be trouble and Togane's heart kept ringing that in silence. 

Finally satisfied, she looked over to Ginoza, "Let's go." Both turned towards the door and began to jog towards it, leaving behind the man who smirked to himself almost amusingly as he watched her silhouette disappear.

"Inspector Mors, huh?" 

* * *

The woman was jogging towards the elevator with Ginoza on her tail as they entered inside, Kira quickly pressing the button to the ground floor. The cool steel doors shut slowly, the lift taking them down swiftly. There was an awkward silence between the two parties whilst they waited impatiently for the doors to open, one being occupied in their own thoughts there and the other staring at the other's smaller frame with confusion.

Ginoza had caught how quickly she had refused Togane's aid in this mission, implying that her gut instincts knew what to do. It was very absurd, of course, but he couldn't deny he had whiffed the air of suspicion around her. He was not blind to the familiarity that she shared with her assigned enforcers even though she was instated as an inspector today. Her enforcers seemed like any ordinary enforcers he had found himself working with throughout his career, but her...he could not say the same for her as an inspector. 

Her pre-acquired knowledge on the MWPSB, the underlying threats, vows and double meanings in each one of her sentences, intimidating silver eyes that made one feel guilty of doing something...those eyes, they looked so ruefully familiar to him. They were somewhere deeply engraved in his mind, but he could not pinpoint them. 

He could not get it out of his head. How and why did she refuse Togane's assistance? The situation could mould any way and an inspector needed to have two enforcers by their side at any situation that resembled this; she was breaking a protocol by doing this as Togane probably intended to warn. She was certainly going to deal with the consequences after she returned being the new inspector. 

With a loud DING!, the doors of the elevator opened to reveal the faces of surprised Asato and Hinakawa who were holding onto a bowl of salad and a massive bucket of popcorn. The emerald eyes of the new enforcer fell on his inspector who looked a little impatient, perplexing him for a small second until he remembered the alert that rang on the thick metal bracelet around him and his fellow enforcer's wrist. 

"Going there, Mors?" asked Asato, eyebrows now eased even though he was feeling excited for her. This was going to be her first mission. and he knew that she was going to easily ace it regardless of its gravity, though a part of him wanted to go with her pettily upon laying eyes on the enforcer standing next to her. 

She gave him a large smile before nodding, the attempt to hide her excitement evidently failing. Kira was such a child despite everything, Asato couldn't help thinking that while taking note of the small giddiness that came in her attitude the moment the elevator opened to them. After all, it was one of the reasons why it had always been so hard to be cross at her. "Yeah, I am going with Ginoza. Good luck working with Hinakawa." The young woman placed a warm hand on his shoulder in a signal implying 'I'll tell you everything later' without giving him nor the other enforcer any opportunity to protest and offer help before removing it and moving with Enforcer Ginoza to the outdoors. 

_Trying to solve matters without asking for much aid as per always; how typical of Kira_ , reflected Asato who watched the two jog away with a loud sigh. She had not changed after all these years. She was a woman of twenty-two now, yet the playfulness in her personality had never relaxed nor moulded into something sinister as everyone had fathomed given their true knowledge on her. Asato was in awe, how she managed to keep such a crime-coefficient after all these years, how Kira actually did it after-

"Um e-excuse me Asato-san, do you want to go with t-them? It's f-fine if you do; I can do this m-myself-" Hinakawa's voice brought him back to the real world just before he dared to take a dive into memories of the past. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a quick nanosecond tightly before opening them and turning around to face Hinakawa who looked uncertain and mildly puzzled. 

"No, Hinakawa-kun. I'm coming with you; we have more work to do." He stepped inside the lift, a feeling of certainty in his chest now, watching the fleeting shadow of Kira's figure with a monotonous face, "And besides, I have a feeling that sh- I mean, they'll manage." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I had exams that I needed to wrap immediately, but now I'm free so I'll post as much as I can.  
> This chapter may appear like a filler of sorts prior to Kira's first mission, but it serves as an integral piece to who she is.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it and do make sure to comment your review + leave kudos! Thank you.


End file.
